Adventure to Wonderland
by Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller
Summary: When Raven went to vist Maddie a month before school they expected the same old thing- but not this time. When a new villan takes over Wonderland and Maddie was the only one to escape. Now she and her friends have to go back to Wonderland to save it-and their friends. But can they save it and make it out alive? Or will they die trying?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Only Maddie

The summer was suppsoe to be great. But something weird happened. When Raven went to vist her best friend. But things took a turn for the worst.

...

"Raven!" the mad girl says "So glad you could make it!" the rebel leader giggled the replied

"It's nice to see you too, Maddie. Gort, I can't wait to see everyone again"

"School is only a month away!"

The two had decided to head back to Maddie's house since the Good King had things to discuss with the Mad Hatter.

Things went well.

...

That was a month ago. Now school started in two days and only Maddie had escaped Wonderland. Just her. Not Raven, or Kitty, or Lizzy! Just the girl crazy for tea.

...

Maddie stood at the entrance/ exist to her home. "Why?!" she pounds her fist on a giant mushroom. "Who took over Wonderland? And why did they take so many people captive? This just isn't fare! Especially to Dexter and Rave- on poor Dex! How is going to take Ravens absence? No! I'll get them back! Even if I die for it!" with that the once cherry now serious determined girl was going to do everything she could to save her friends and home.

**Chapter 1 down! Now if you enjoyed this then check out my EAH and Monster High cross-over. Please R&R and stay tuned to Adventure to Wonderland.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: talking about summer

Madeline Hatter arrived at school a day early. Most people did so they could get settled and reaquiented with each other.

But not this year. Maddie had already seen some of her fellow classmates. They were talking about how their summer was. Maddie was excluded from doing that this year.

"Madeline Hatter. Please report to Headmaster Grimms' office immediately"

The students in the main hall all looked at the mad girl. Most of them wondering how she got in trouble the day before school started. Madeline Hatter was a mystery to most of her fellow student body.

...

"You wished to see me headmaster?"

"Yes." he turned around in his chair to face her "Madeline. What exactly happened to Kitty, Lizzie, Ivory, and the others that were around Wonderland a month ago?"

Maddie was in tight situation, so she did the only thing she could do- tell the truth. "I see and all of them- including miss Queen- have been kidnapped and you were the only one to escape?"

"Yes, sir" she bowed her head "They all used their powers to save me." a tear slipped from her eye "and I was wondering if I could go back and try to save them."

He thought for a moment "Okay. But, on one condition, take your friends to help you on your...journey"

"Yes."

...

Even though she promised the head master she'd take some of her friends with her, Maddie had a different idea. Go back to Wonderland and save her friends and Family, even if it kills her.

...

Maddie was returning from the woods. She went for a walk to clear her head. "Hey! Maddie!" the awkward Charming brother called her over "Where's Raven?" she tensed by the sound of her best friends name. "Doesn't she usually vist you a month before school?" Maddie didn't look well- and not in a sick way either. "Maddie? You okay?"

"I am fine. But thank you for your concern Dexter" she walked away really fast. Once she reached her room, she closed the door and slid her back down against it. "I can't tell Dexter about Raven. It'll break his Charming heart."

"Maddie?" the girl turned to see a burnnett in a pink dress and shoes with black tights.

"Briar?"

"Yeah. It looks like we're roommates this year. Maddie? Is something wrong?"

Maddie bit her bottom lip, not knowing if she should tell Briar of what happened or not.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Memories

Dexter was outside talking to Hopper when he saw Maddie coming out of the woods. He waved the multi colored haired girl over. As she approached he saw something in her eyes- that wasn't mischief or happiness, but he couldn't place it. But after a fairly short chat, the insane girl disappeared.

Dexter went to her room when he heard "Maddie? Are you okay?" Briar must be her roommate this year. Before the un-charming Charming prince knew it a blur of colors went out the door.

Briar was the only one left in the room. "Dex? You wanna come in?" the shy prince came in to the room. "So do you know what's going on with Maddie?"

"Actually I was going to ask you that? I asked where Raven was and she seemed like she just wanted to get away."

"Hmmm...maybe something happened to Raven or between her and Raven"

Dexter thought for a moment before answering"I don't think anything happened between the two they're like sisters, so something must have happened to Raven." He did like that something could have happened to his 'crush' but it was the only explanation on why she didn't arrive with Maddie today.

...

Maddie was in the library, hiding from her just couldn't take it anymore. By tomorrow everyone at school- well those who really cared- would start asking were Raven was. Maddie started to remember the day...

...

Raven and Maddie were having a great time. They were on the living room couch discussing boys- well Ravens' boy while Maddie at the time did not have crush at all. "Are you going to tell Dexter that you like him?" the rebel leader choked on her tea

"*Cough* what? No! I mean he may not-"

"Come on Raven, Dexter has had a crush on you since forever after!"

"I don't know..." then they heard it. Lighting. They ran over to the window to see what was happening.

Dark clouds of black mixed with purple were taking over the sky. And then...

Thud. Thud. Crunch. The wooden front door was broken and a giant stinger- like on a scorpion was standing there. "GIRLS!" The King and the Mad Hatter came into the room. "Get out! Run!"

"But dad..." the dark haired girl tried

"No buts Raven! Go now!"

The two teens left- the house and there fathers behind

"What was that?" the out of breath purple skinned teen.

"I don't know, I've never seen anything like this happen to Wonderland before"

Before anyone one of them could say another word a giant bird- it looked like a griffan- landed infront of them. They gasped. They knew they should've ran right then and there but they didn't.

They griffan looked down at them with its big yellow eyes. They two rebels were getting even more scared by the minute. 'What does it want?' the two thought

The two were getting ready to Run away- they did but only by a few feet when the griffan- which was flying over them- when it flew down and grabbed the nice Queen child. "Raven!" the cherry girl tried jumping to save her best friend from the griffan's claws, but it didn't work. "Raven!" then she heard a wraspy voice say

"It will not work child. Your friends are now my prisoners, along with your father and the Good King. *shocked gasp from Maddie* Yes. Now if you want them back you will come back to Wonderland on the first day of school, but you will be faced with challenges along the way before you reach the castle and free your friends- or you could leave them here forever. Oh and before I stop, you might die before you can save them. You choose"

...

Maddie hated remembering that day- but she dreamed of it every night she went to sleep. She just couldn't handle all the pressure that is/ will be layed on her shoulders.

...

The rest of the EAH gang was sitting in the headmasters office not knowing what they did wrong. "Um...Headmaster?..." Ashlynn began

"Before, any of you ask it's not because you're in any trouble. You see... Something happened in Wonderland a couple of days ago and...Well, Madeline will be heading back to night. I want you all to go with her. You see...many people were kidnapped and are being held captive- that includes Miss Queen and her father." the students had their mouths hanging open with shocked expressions. "Yes, I know."

"Headmaster...why do you want us to with her?" Apple finally spoke

"I fear Miss Hatter will try to leave and rescue everyone on her own- if she arrives back or not" silence. "Please, go back to your dorms and pack. And I wish you all the best of luck."

...

In Wonderland we see a dark castle (like Maleficents from sleeping beauty) we go to the dungeon cell of a dark haired girl. She took out a silver pendant from her belt. It was in the shape of a circle with a heart around it. She opened it to see a picture of young Dexter, Maddie, Chris, and herself. "We all look so young in this" she choked out as she touched the pendant "I remember the way you and Chris looked at each other Mads. You swore he was your 'one'" she looked at the ceiling "Just like Dexter is my 'one'. Your right Maddie, the next time I see or am alone with Dex I'll tell him how I feel. *Whispers* if I ever get out of here." the not so evil-queen feel asleep with tears running down her face.

**Chapter 3 down! Oh and to E, Dexter wasn't in Wonderland Maddie was at the school two days after the horrible take over of wonderland, that's how she saw Dexter. And for those who like this story then I suggest you read my EAH and Monster High x-over along with my Monster High story. Okay see you guys later on Adventure to Wonderland.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Getting ready for Wonderland

**Ok I get that I haven't updated but I do have other fics. Oh, and I'll be using Alistair in Wonderland as Maddie's love interest, but Chris will be used as a love interest for another girl, just tell me who you think it should be. I think I might be Kittys love ****interest, but give me your opinion on who it should be.**

Maddie was standing at the entrance of the forest. She took a deep breath, she knew that once she arrives tomorrow there will be no turning back.

"Maddie!" she heard voices scream. Could it be...? No, she doesn't want them to get involved, but to be safe she turned and saw...

Just as she expected she saw her friends running towards her. "Guys? What are you doing here?"

"...Grimms...Said...Trouble...Wonderland...save you...it...help" Dexter says out of breath, but once she caught her breath Briar stood up straight and put her hand over his mouth- mostly because Maddie just stared at them.

The sleepy princess cleared her throat and spoke "Headmaster Grimms called us into his office, then he told us about Wonderland and told us to help you. And before you can protest we're under strict orders to help you. No matter what you say about it."

"Oh"

Apple stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder "Maddie why didn't you tell us? We could've helped you a whole lot sooner"

"That's just it. A cloaked figure told me to arrive on the day school starts, I just didn't want to get you all involved because...because I just wouldn't be able able to handle the guilt knowing that you all got hurt or seriously injured while helping me get Wonderland back. I mean there are so many people being imprisoned, that I figured that I could just go in alone."

"We'll help Maddie. And don't feel guilty if we get hurt, just think of it like we're closer to saving Wonderland." reassured Dexter

...

While in their room packing things were awfully quite between Maddie and Briar, that is until Briar decided to break it "Maddie? You know we would never be mad at you right? We're all just upset that you didn't tell us" the two finished packing.

Maddie turned to her roommate "How could I Briar? I'm still in shock of what happened to my home. People were captured! Raven...Chris...Dad...Lizzy, Kitty...and..." she had trouble saying it "Alistair"

Briar knew of the mutual non-spoken romance between the two. Everyone has wanted them to get together for along time- just like Dexter and Raven- of course both worried that the other may not return their love, even though they lived in the same place.

"It'll be okay Maddie, it will all be okay."

...

In their room the two Charming brothers and Hunter had just finished. "This is going to be dangerous"

"I know Hunter, but we are doing this for a friend. And to save our friends" the two boys turned to the young Charming brother

"What?" he shrugged

They snickered "We all know you're in love with Raven brother"

"Is it that obvious?"

"YES!" exclaimed the other two. Dexter groaned as he was the last to exist the room.

...

Standing at the forest entrance for the second time that day, Maddie and Briar were waiting for the others to arrive. Thank heaven the others had arrived together. "Are you sure you want to do this? Because once you join me there will be no turning back" warned the insane girl

"Please stop trying to cike us out. We're with you!"Ashlynn spoke for herself and the others.

"Okay, it'll take us half a day to get their." That was the last thing said as the group entered the forest.

...

"Hay you!" a guard yells

"Yes?" groaned Raven as she was awoken

"You're coming with me!"

"W...wha...why?"

"It's time for you and that Alistair boy to be put through your torture"

Two guards had come in- not one of them is the one that had spoken to her. Raven wasn't resistance since she knew her turn for torture was coming sooner or later. "Wait." she turned to the the main guard "Can I take Alistair's torture as well?"

"Very well"

**So...who wants to see Ravens torture? Should I put in the next chapter (it'd be at the beginning)? Yes? No? Review your answer. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Wonderland

As soon as Maddie and the others entered Wonderland things went wrong. Dark trees that were leafless started attacking them. "What the...hey!" Dexter waved off an attacking tree branch.

"Maddie?" Apple questioned "What happened to this place?"

"I told you someone took over. First our Queens' went missing, then slowly everyone else started to disappear, no one knows who took over or why." she hung her head down in shame.

Ashlynn put a hand on the upset girls shoulder "Don't worry Maddie, we'll free the others and find out who took over Wonderland."

"Yeah! Especially since you have all of us!" Snow White's daughter exclaimed with the others nodding their heads and saying yea, yes, and sure do.

"Thank you all. Now there will be challenges we're going to have to face before we go any further."

...

Inside a tower in the Queens Castle

The queen of hearts was in a cell as a mysterious figure was looking into a phyics orb, and in the orb was the insane girl and her friends. "They think they can stop me? Ha! That's a joke."

The imprisoned queen was enraged "They will stop you! And you will pay for your crimes!"

"Oh really? I don't think they'll stop me?" the figure removed her hood

The queen of red was taken aback "It's you?! But how?...why?..."

...

Torture chamber

Raven has chains on her wrists that chains her to the wall. She had so many cuts that it wasn't funny, including a bleeding lip. Her clothes were torn from the electric whips they had hit her with. They even took her locket to the evil ruler of Wonderland. She could hardly even keep her eyes open, move, or speak.

**I know not my longest chapter but who is this mysterious figure? This is getting interesting.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: more torture

When she awoke in the morning Raven had trouble keeping her eyes open, after what had happened yesterday she wasn't sure if she could take anymore torture that they had in store for her. The only thing that was keeping her going was that she might see Dexter and the others.

The door opened and the guard from yesterday came in "Are you ready for today?" he grabbed a whip and started to hit, hitting her in the waist, neck, just all over.

"Ahhhhh!" was all the teen could muster

...

Time had gone and even though the torture had stopped Raven felt like it was still happening.

All she could do was wonder if she was going to make it out- alive. She had taken double the torture to free Alistair, if he could get in touch with Maddie then they can take down who ever took over Wonderland.

But all she could do was hope.

...

In the tower where the Queen of Hearts is kept two figures were in there, one sitting on a bench attached to the window, the other was looking into the crystal ball.

The one on the window bench removed her hood revealing purple and black hair light purple skin in other words she looked exactly like Raven except her eyes- her eyes were as black as obsidian that had a fire that seemed to burn people with just a stare.

"Martina!" the red queen roared "why are you taking over Wonderland? And why" she turned to the other hooded figure "are you helping her?!"

The one over the crystal ball replied "because, I've been meaning to find a way to get this place by myself but with you here it couldn't happen so I joined with Martina to help with it"

The Evil Queen gave a heavy sigh "Raven was supposed to follow my legacy and free me! But she didn't so now she shall die along with all of you others that are imprisoned!"

"You can't do that! She's your daughter-"

"That had failed me! So now she will pay the price and I'll execute her in front of her father even all of her friends." she turned to her accomplice "I don't see what's so important about that locket of hers!"

"Easy, you see Dexter is in love with Raven and vise versa and Maddie is in love with Alistair so if Maddie and Dexter see that Raven and Alistair are in danger they'll go into protective mode and do anything to save them- even if it means their lives!"

"And how do you propose that we do this?"

"Raven is the one in trouble so we send Dexter a dream vision of her pain and he'll try to rescue her before his friends and brother can stop him"

"The others?"

"We give them each a challenge- one that a certain must face alone and it will be one that they cannot win!"

...

Dexter awoke with a start he had dreamed that Raven was in a torture dungeon and was begging for the pain to stop. He saw blood coming from her neck and legs, she looked like she wanted to die- so he knew that he had to save her before she was permanently gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: not so fast

When the others had awoken the next day they saw that Dexter wasn't with them. They ran around the area that was their camp site but no sign of Dexter, and no clues to where he could have gone.

...

After Dexter had his weird 'dream' about Raven he knew that it had truth to it, and he had to save her from whatever danger she's in.

...

As the gang was looking for the young Charming Maddie wasn't feeling well, and leaned against a rock for support.

...

Alistair was laying on his in his cell, he couldn't believe that Raven hadn't returned yet, then he started to think that maybe she was dead.

Of course thinking about the evil queens daughter made his mind drift to the mad girl that bluish green white and purple hair.

Oh, how the thought of Madeleine Hatter made his heart flutter. She may be crazy about tea but there is another thing she is good at- stealing his heart. He wasn't sure if the feeling was mutual but he knew for sure that after he gets out of here he is going to kiss her.

Then his door opened "Alistair?"

"Yes...?"

"You're coming with me" the guard grabbed his arm and was dragging him of to who knows where!

...

Maddie had gotten a vision of Alistair- and it wasn't good.

She was him being hit and electrocuted! He was screaming for it to stop. It didn't.

The guard had told him that his little girlfriend wouldn't be able to stop this. Not even with her friends.

That broke her heart Alistair had a girlfriend? And he didn't even tell her? Or was he before any of this happened? She wasn't sure which on was true but she knew she had to save him!

She'd do anything for Alistair- even give up her own life.


	8. Chapter 8

Ashlynn's challenge

**Hey, isn't it just me or should they change Ashlynn's side on the website? She's rebelling because she loves Hunter and yet she's still a royal? Can someone please explain that to me cause it doesn't make sense. Any who here's the beginning of everyones challenge. Hope you enjoy it. PS please r&r my other fics, I'd really appreciate it. Sorry if it didn't seem that good.**

While wondering around Wonderland the EAH main group had come to a clearing, unfortunately it had skeletons, vines with thorns etc. Non of them what to make of it, especially since Dexter was no where to be found.

...

When Ashlynn stepped on to the clearing she had a bad feeling of what was yet to come. A figure appeared out of nowhere and told them: "All of you teens have made it here- safely. All of you shall be presented with a challenge, and only that person given the challenge, no one can help you. And the first person is Ashlynn Ella."

Ashlynn gulped as she knew she was the first, instead of backing down she stepped forward and asked "What is my challenge?"

"Say your goodbyes before I give it to you"

...

"Ash...? Be careful" The blonde princess was on the verge of tears.

"It'll be alright Apple" The red head hugged her friend

After saying her goodbyes to everyone but her boyfriend. She turned to the boy with brown eyes and stared into them. The huntsman took her hands into his "Be careful Cupcake"

"I will" Before he could even reply the figure told her to get to the clearing.

...

The next Cinderella took a deep breath before she came face to face with her challenge. She saw herself as a young girl with her mom saying how much she can't wait to be the next Cinderella. She also saw herself after she had broken up with Hunter.

"Your challenge," the figure says "is to tell me which is your true nature. The one who wanted to follow destiny or the girl who wants her own path. Which is true?"

Ashlynn pondered this for a few moments. How could this this old hag do this? The younger her and the way she is now are two completely different people! How could she chose one of them to be her true nature?

"Hurry, you're friends that are in prisoned aren't going to last much longer if you don't pick soon"

"I've had enough!" she looked at the unknown person angrily "I can't pick between them because they're both my true nature! Both of them the girl who wanted to follow what has been bestowed upon since birth, and the girl who wants her own destiny!" The scene changed from the sunset/sunrise color it had back to the way it had been.

"Good, accepting both was wise. Most people would have chosen one of them then fail, but learning to accept who you were as a child and accepting that you've changed is very good. Now send Apple up"


	9. Apple

Chapter 9: Apple

Ashlynn walked down to the clearing and before she could say anything Hunter came and wrapped her in a hug glad that she made it back alive. "Apple,...that mystery person said that you were next."

Daring had no clue what came into him, but he really wanted to go up and tell that woman, who ever she was, that he would be the next not Apple. Not his precious Apple. "Okay," the blonde princess breathed.

All watched as the sorta selfish sorta selfless princess made her way to the clearing to see the unknown woman.

...

"Okay, I'm here," the blonde says "so what do you want?"

"Your challenge, is to tell if you believe following destiny is right, after you see it through a rebels eyes." The old land took her left hand and placed it in between the princesses eyes.

...

Apple looked at her high school not knowing what happened, one minute she's in wonderland trying to take her challenge and the next she's back at school? What in the name of Ever After was going on?

Suddenly Apple saw Daring at a tree...reading?

"Daring!?" she says running to her future husband. "What's going on?"

Startled Daring nearly had his book in the air, nearly. "Oh! H...h...hey Apple.?"

"Daring, what's going on? What happened?"

"Oh, are you um...still upset about what Raven told you?"

"What do you mean?" she then decides to lie so she could get some answers "everything seems to be a blur."

"Well, yesterday was legacy day. You refused to sign the book, because you didn't want to free Raven hen poison her, because you didn't want to end up like your mother."

"Thanks Daring, I think I'm gonna go rest."

...

In her room Apple couldn't figure it out, who was she switching places with Raven supposed to help her give her answer? Then Raven came in, but she wasn't wearing her normal clothes. She wore an ankle length light purple dress with with tights, pink shoes (because the purple dress had some pink lining on it) and a silver tiara.

She also looks like she had been crying. "Why Apple? Why didn't you sign the book? My fate was a good one! Heck it was the best one! I was suppose to marry Dexter! Now thanks to you I don't know if it will happen!"

Without saying a word Apple just got up and left.

...

She had gone to the castleteria, unfortunately when she did all of the royals, including Dexter, booed her and threw food at her. Why were they being mean to her? Then the brunnett prince came up to her and says:

"Why did you do that? So many of us were counting on you to sign the book, and give Raven her destiny."

"I don't know Dex, I guess I just...i don't why I didn't sign it." Her icastle started to ring, she saw it was her father calling. "I've got to take this, bye Dex."

...

Outside Apple answered her phone. "Hi dad, why are you calling?"

"Apple, thank goodness. Have you had any contact with your mom recently?"

"No, why?..."

"She want to use you. She wants you to free her from her prison so she can rule the fairy tale world..." her phone shut.

...

Apple couldn't take it anymore she got people mad at her no wait not mad pissed, at her because she didn't sign the book. "Fine! I learned my lesson, just please take me back to my time! Please I want to help my friends save Wonderland!" She was crying for some time before she blacked out.

...

The daughter of Snow White awoke with a headache, but looked at her surroundings to find herself back in Wonderland. "So, do you think that following your destiny is right?"

"No. Even though I had people mad at me I felt that I couldn't help my mom and learned at the end that I didn't sign my book because that would mean helping my mother take over, and I couldn't let that happen."

"Very good child. Now next up is Daring." The teenager nodded and left to her friends.

...

Okay guys what should the others challenges be? 'cause I aint got a clue. Okay, see you all next time.


End file.
